d e a t h mate?
by applee
Summary: [ [shikixrima] ]


A/N: No one writes shiki/rima thus i have decided to present to you fans one and satifying myself during the process :D

wee.

anywhommm, i will decide if i should just make this a prologue for story or one shot on your reviiiiiewwwsss :D. preasee.

also i should correct this later and edit it because im infatuated with this couple and they deserve more than my crappy story.

YOU WRITERS OUT THERE BETTER START WRITING SOME.!

i think deathmate seems more suitable then soulmate but altogether same meaning... :)

Prologue 01

_

* * *

_

_"A love that isn't entirely human. A love that transcends not only the physical world but time itself. It's not perfect, but it's wonderful. It's the love that, if lost by a foil against destiny, will leave the people empty, pinning and never forgetting and never fulfilled. It's the love that makes you cringe at the thought that, had your life gone differently even for a millisecond, you may have not met this person - but in your heart you know you would have, some way, somehow, because soulmates always find one another."- evey_

* * *

She was irresistibly captivating, I eyeballed her nonstop. 

Her fair doll skin wasn't the archetypal sick classic pale I witness every day, it was endearingly gradient like a rare doll. My fingers itched to caress the supple inimitable flesh of her jaw and silky strawberry lips, mainly just ravish her whole body altogether.

As I, the other members of the dorm curiously observed her from afar and buzzed with hushed whispers by the staircase, somewhat cowardly because of the explosion of exquisite beauty she secreted.

Her lashes weren't commonly thick; they were elongated slimly at the edges framing her dot like cerulean orbs that bore into the curves of the wooden tiles. Her eyes were in jaded slits, uninterested in the noble vampires that observed her hungrily.

Oddly, her lustrous pale halo of locks was set in high pigtails, her Lolita ribbons in tune with her new crescent school attire, reaching to her shoulders.

I could already spot I wasn't the only pathetic sole male who stared at her with hungry peculiar interest.

I eyed as Aidou and Ichijo greeted her with obvious solid effort, mostly the sociable males attempted, but all failed miserably with her minimal strange responses.

In a swift motion, her head finally left the texture of the cherry wood and azure focused on royal aura emitting from the doorway. Everyone else turned their heads as well in the same direction, my eyes still resting on her.

Soon as on que, Kaname materialized from the archway. He steeled himself calmly towards the girl, wearing his pleasant customary smile, all other noble vampires easily stepped away.

He introduced himself, as she followed along with a few respectful curtsies.

Kaname waved his hand airily, signaling for me to come forth.

In my customary serene composure, I strode across the glossy floors towards their awaiting faces.

Soon, I closed the distance and offered my hand to the beautiful face.

"Tohya Rima, I'd like for you to meet Senri Shiki. You should be around the same age."

Secretively her eyes flashed towards mine. Glossy hazy golden azure lashed with dot like deep cerulean.

She accepted ahold of my offer, placing her charming white hand in my grasp.

A shudder echoed through my spine and nerves, interrupting my posture. For a split second her fingers twitched, I eyed her hesitantly.

Her face was impassive, I ignored the tremor, awaiting for her to pull away in order to be civil instead of my true intentions.

But to my delicate liking, her grasp became unusually intense and more pressured.

A clasp of skin was heard as she roughly took ahold of my wrist. She brought me jerkily along her body, my head wrenched forward in the process, my eyes wide, and lips ajar, lividly thunderstruck. I was numb by the distance of her porcelain face; only soon having her strawberry lips embraced mine. I stood stiffly dumbfounded unlike my usual character. I stared into her eyes, unmoving as her lips caressed my numb state.

I evidently could not think, probably never again after this, as her taste lingered on my lips, the sweet flavor delaying depature.

As she pulled away, beads of her saliva clarifying the removal.

I stood stiff, as did she, breaking away from the spell that overcame her bewitching me in the process.

Tohya Rima,

Are you my deathmate?

* * *

shiki's eyes are blue but they have a tadbit of yellow in them nuuurm yum. :9 am i correct if not please review whatever you can that will make this more suitable to your content. also i was thinking about making shikis mom (she's lovely :)) have a conversation to him about deathmate so i can give it more depth and make it more interesting and he'll have a flashback for the prologue or something or ill place it in here, sup to you guys i need your opinion or suggestions! i adore those the most! in the beginning ill have shiki want her physically but later on youll understand that he will completly desire her mentally, and connect. athat is if you guys review keke :D prease. 


End file.
